Mitch Mitchelson
Mitchell "Mitch" Mitchelson '(voiced by Tom Kenny) is probably the best-known boy student at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, the second being Elmer Sglue. It is revealed in the episode "Gettin' Twiggy With It" that he lives in a trailer park with his grandmother, who frequently will sit in front of the TV 24/7 watching nothing but static. His parents either died or abandoned him. He is Buttercup's good friend at school according to her interview in ''The Powerpuff Girls Movie. In Gettin' Twiggy With It, however, Buttercup was against him torturing Twiggy. He wears a black shirt labeled 'Mitch Rocks' and yellow shorts. It is Mitch who had taught the girls how to play tag, as revealed in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, especially after Bubbles assumed that other kids were running from a girl because she was infected, and thought she (Bubbles) was infected when that girl tagged her. Personality Mitch is portrayed as being evil, greedy, nasty, selfish, dishonest, cruel, manipulative, mean, arrogant, deceitful, argumentative, and opprobrious. He is also occasionally sensitive and weak. Episode Appearances *Paste Makes Waste *Stuck Up, Up, and Away *Imaginary Fiend (non speaking) *Cootie Gras *Speed Demon (cameo) *Mojo Jonesin' *Gettin' Twiggy With It *All Chalked Up *Keen on Keane *Power-Noia *'Twas the Fight Before Christmas (cameo) *Substitute Creature *Curses *Say Uncle *Oops, I Did It Again (cameo) *The Powerpuff Girls Rule (cameo) Gallery Click here to view the Gallery for Mitch Mitchelson Trivia *His whole name starts with the name "Mitch," 'Mitch'ell "'''Mitch" 'Mitch'elson. *In the game Relish Rampage, Mitch once became a Pickloid Queen. *Mitch's name may have been derived from that of Mitch Mitchell, the former (now deceased) rock drummer for The Jimi Hendrix Experience. *The idea for Mitch came from a complaining kid during the test screening for "Meat Fuzzy Lumkins" who said that "whoever made this should be fired". *Mitch's voice actor, Tom Kenny, also voices the character SpongeBob SquarePants in the television show of the same name. Mitch's laugh is like a darker version of SpongeBob's; this is evidenced in Gettin' Twiggy With It. Sumo Sumouski from the 2014 series Clarence, shares the same actor, and his voice also has a raspy voice similar to Mitch's, but in a different tone. *His speech pattern is similar to that of Popeye the Sailor, and his laugh is also similar to Popeye's. *He could be a parody of Bart Simpson and Nelson Muntz from The Simpsons because both characters are bad boys and have bad behavior. * His personality bears a slight resemblance to Sid Phillips in the 1995 "Toy Story" movie. * Mitch was one of few characters who didn't return in the reboot, although he did make a cameo in The Wrinklegruff Gals. * Mich Mitchelson stars in two CN shorts produced by Primal Screen 'Mitch Rocks' and 'Mitch Rocks 2' respectively. * Mitch Mitchelson cameos in the Villanos short 'Elmore' serving as the poster boy for Villainous summer camp program. Links https://www.primalscreen.com/project/Mitch-Rocks https://www.primalscreen.com/project/Mitch-Rocks/Mitch-Rocks-Two Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Children Category:Former Villains Category:Civilian Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Brunettes Category:Students of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kenny Category:Townsville